event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Change log
Pre version 0.6 0.2.1 *rare (mk2) ships 0.4.1 *new ships and bosses 0.5.2 *ships gain experience Versions 0.6 0.6.1 *satellites 0.6.7 *improved ai 0.6.8 *reduced cpu usage 0.6.9 *controls editor 0.6.10 *fight with several enemies simultaneously *planets in combat 0.6.11 *power saving mode *ability to configure controls during the battle 0.6.12 *cloud save Versions 0.7 0.7 *ship constructor 0.7.1 *laboratories *new ship components 0.7.2 *minor improvements 0.7.3 *new weapons and components 0.7.4 *abandoned stations *satellites 0.7.5 *new components and satellites 0.7.6 *new components: ecm jammer, repair bot 0.7.7 *new ship - shadow *star maps in the stores 0.7.8 *new ships: Rhino, Nemesis *new components: Stealth Field, Anti-Matter Reactor, Fragmentation Bomb Versions 0.8 0.8 *faction territory *ships should be repaired after battle *fuel *random events 0.8.1 *new ui design 0.8.2 *enemy bases can be captured *new ships: Spike, Probe, Hatchet, Freighter *new components: Heavy Missile Launcher M2, (Small) Drone Bay A1, Drone Factory 0.8.3 *new bosses, tier2 bosses *new faction *new components - (small) energy absorber, rangemaster unit *new weapon - plasma multi-cannon, pulse multi-cannon, vampiric ray, black hole generator *new ship - crab 0.8.4 *new ship - Leech mk2 *new weapon - Acid Cannon *new t2 boss *improved ai 0.8.5 *new weapon - Railgun 0.8.6 *tech tree Versions 0.9 0.9 *workshops *planets 0.9.1 - Released 4.10.15 * Workshop summary panel * Rare resources (can be obtained from flagships or found in ruins) * Smugglers bases * Ships no longer need to be repaired * Weak enemies do not attack first 0.9.2 - Released 12.10.15 * New ship - Falcon. * New Satellite - Maggot. S-type weapon slot. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Bosses respawn in 1-3 days *** Map of faction bases *** 2 new Double Veteran bosses *** build queue in workshops *** Black hole generator sucking ability reduced 0.9.3 - Released 19.10.15 * German localization * Hangar has been redesigned 0.9.4 - Released 20.10.15 * Hangar became larger * Removed restriction to unlock items * Radar in combat 0.9.5 - Released 25.10.15 *Spanish localization *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Reload time indicators *** Fleet configuration save slots(6) *** Free (neutral) research stars added *** New Double Veteran bosses *** Next enemy button 0.9.6 - Release 1.11.15 *Polish localization *New ship - Egg *New weapon - Machine Gun *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Ability to scrap items and ships from your cargo hold ***Weapons are now sorted into tabs based upon type (L, C, M, T and S) 0.9.7 - Released 8.11.15 *New ship - Beholder *Taraniak, Jugrans ships and the Crab are now "live ships" with a 1% regeneration. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Enemy cap of 5 raised to 10 ***Removed surrender confirmation 0.9.8 - 16.11.15 *New ship - Viper *Enemies can now use the Quantum Detonator *Minor bug fixes and improvements **These include: ***Removed "Change ship" and "Next enemy" when paused during battles ***New counter shows how many ships available to use and to fight on top of the screen during a battle. Tap your available ships to change your current ship and tap enemy ship to send in the next enemy ship ***Advanced Star Maps available from random merchants. Instead of revealing a set radius around your ship, these maps are faction-colored and reveal the closest undiscovered military base of its respective color. Versions 0.10 0.10.0 - Released 25.11.15 *Exploration of barren planets. *French language added. 0.10.1 - Released 02.12.15 *Upgrades for Exploration ship. *Portuguese language added. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***A new shop interface. ***Enemy drones in exploration now attacks exploration ship 0.10.2 - Released 11.12.15 *Donation item (IAP) - 20 star crafting material ($0.75 USD) *2 New Weapons - EMP Torpedo and Singularity Cannon *2 New ships - Eden and Tyrant *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Camera settings ***Speed improvement upgrade for exploration ship ***Button to remove all modules form unlocked slots ***Increased the limit level of enemies to 1,000,000 ***Reduced the range of the laser canon on the exploration ship ***Repair Bots no longer drain energy while idle. They now only drain while the healing beam is active. ***Targeting units (including ships with tracking weapons) are now stable ***Reworked damage, energy consumption, firing speed and range of Pulse cannons and Neutron blasters 0.10.3 - Released 14.12.15 * New ship - Gladius. * New Satellite - Barrel (M1 to M3). Can equip thrust, ship booster tiles. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Nerf complexity, early in the game - stars closes to home now are easier. *** Star token/Rare Crafting materials in smuggler's bases now cost 30,000 credits *** Faction ships can now be bought for credits at the respective faction home bases, most light ships can be bought at the home base. *** Satellites can be bought at smuggler's bases now *** Possibility to change ship in the constructor *** Flagships on Neutral stars were nerfed by 20%. Flagships on Faction stars are harder. ***When flying to a planet on the main starmap you no longer enter "orbit". 0.10.4 - Released 22.12.15, This is the last 2015 update * New Ship - Meteor. Only be found in Christmas Box, 5% drop. * New Weapons - Heavy Pulse Cannon and Firecracker (Only be found in Christmas Box, 10% drop.) * New Modules - Titan Drive and Heavy Titanium Armor * Balance changes - Notably Daazen getting stronger and more changes to the C-weapons. *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: *** Fuel in shop does not auto restock, it will take 1 minute per fuel to be restocked (timer starts after ship has left the faction/store) *** Store will have Christmas boxes with random objects - including unique items, Only available during the holidays **** Cost of 1 Star token/1 Star rare crafting material **** Boxes will appear until next update, 1 in 3 shops (Faction stores, smuggler bases & traders) will have the box for sale **** Boxes will be restocked/regen after 24 hours of purchase *** Boxes/Gifts will include exclusive weapons and items **** Boxes can drop the following: exploration drops (75% chance), credits (60% chance), crafting items (50% chance), weapons(10%), ships (5%), blueprints (2%), Heavy Pulse Cannon (>1%) *** Ships now enter battles with all weapons cooled down. 0.10.5 - Released 17.01.16 *New Modules - Heavy Armored Fuel Cells, Heavy Impact Armor, Heavy Energy Absorber, Light Thermal Armor, Thermal Armor, Heavy Thermal Armor. *New graphics for the fuel cells and armors. *Weapon damage are now classified in to three types: Kinetic, Heat and Energy. *Armors effects changed: **Impact Armors no longer increase Hit Points, instead it provides resistance to kinetic damage. **Energy Absorbers now provides resistance to energy damage instead of all damage. **Introduction of Thermal Armors to provide resistance to heat damage. **Titanium Armors and Armored Fuel Cells' attirbutes have been adjusted. *Weapon balance changes *New upgrades to the explorer: energy capacity and a secondary weapon *Minor fixes and improvements **These include: ***Quantity of ships in stars has been decreased with the level of each ship increased. ***Gaunlet battles become more difficult - the increment in level of the ships increased, it may reach a few hundreds near the end of the battle even the gaunlet is close to the home base. ***Reintroduced "Change ship" and "Next enemy" when paused during battles. ***Star ingredients, as a currency, are shown between the credits and fuel in the main screen. It is also shown at the shops. ***Destroying enemies during exploration sometime yields a repair tool for small HP recovery. ***Notes can be added to individual star systems now. Released date PENDING, Major Unity engine update (ARM x86 support) * Mayor fixes to physics engine (speed is not added to shoot but projectile now has base speed) * Crash physics fixed (as well as "lunar" gravity) * FPS improvement on lower end devices (expected 4%-7% increase, may change based on equipment used to run game) ** High end/top tier equipment can expect 60fps during battles and 30fps on "Universe Map" * Updates mentioned and confirmed that are pending that MIGHT be included in this release (based on current beta & tester releases) ** New ships *** New donation ship (tester version of game contains it but cannot be purchased/sprite is locked) *** New Non-Fraction ships (that can be crafted) -- this is pending confirmation as in beta it is currently disabled but present * Potential addition of "Sub Commander" (research and temporal upgrades - e.g. The "labs" that would provide boost for an X number of fights) * Commander/User will be named ** Beta version of 0.10.5 has the "task"/Quest option is currently "enabled" but does not generate actual quest to perform